There exist a number of modular robotic units within the field of robotics that are adaptable for various attachments and are mobile on the ground.
The known modular robotic units capable of adapting to different payloads and hazard prevention are not able to exchange forms of mobility. Other known robotic units are unable to adapt to various unforeseen environments and tasks. These types of robotic units require the user to assemble the robotic unit without any core programming installed.
An advance in the art may encompass a robotic unit that has the capability of adapting to unforeseen tasks using a variety of interchangeable modular attachments simultaneously. A further advance may comprise a robotic unit that has the capability of operating on the ground, in/on water, and in the air to allow for further application of the unit.